


Mistress Hayden and Jessica Alba

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [15]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Jessica Alba was having a nice little afternoon with some tea and a good friend: Hayden Panettiere. And she didn't expect what she got next.This story was requested by CSS member Starman.





	Mistress Hayden and Jessica Alba

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

“Would you like some tea?” Hayden asked Jessica with a smile. “Yes thank you,” she said with a smile. The two had met in the park where their children played. They hit it off and became friends. Hayden invited her over to talk while the kids were away. “I’m glad that you invited me to your house. It’s hard to find some me time.” Jessica said with a smile. “You have to do what you can. I, for instance, have found a way to find something that not only makes me happy but satisfied too.” Hayden said with a smile handing her the tea.

“What is it?” Jessica asked with a smile as she sipped her tea. “I have become a Mistress to women,” Hayden said with a smile. Jessica choked on the tea. “You alright?” Hayden asked with a little laugh. “Yeah. It’s just I didn’t think that about you.” Jessica said looking at Hayden. “Think what? That I could dominate another woman?” Hayden asked with a smile.

“Not that. I mean I never thought that you were gay.” Jessica said looking at her. “I’m not. And neither are they. We’re just having a little fun.” Hayden said with a smile. “I don’t know if I could have that kind of fun,” Jessica said looking at her. “Never thought about it?” Hayden asked with a smile getting an idea. “Not really,” Jessica said setting down her cup of tea. “Well you’re about to,” Hayden said with a smile and gave Jessica a kiss.

Jessica didn’t know how to react to Hayden kissing her. She wanted to push her away but there was something about this kiss. It was exciting her in a way that hasn’t happened in a while. And when she moaned as Hayden started to undress her. She wanted to feel Hayden’s body right now and she reached up to start undressing her. “Ah, ah. Not until you say my name.” Hayden said with a smile. Jessica looked at the woman who just made want to do something that she never thought she would ever want.

“Mistress,” Jessica said with a moan. “There’s my new plaything,” Hayden said with a smile as she went back to kissing her as she let Jessica undress her. Before long the both of them were as naked as the day they were born. With Jessica sitting in the chair that she was in just a few moments before when they were just sitting sipping tea. But now Hayden was sitting on her knees and was smiling down at Jessica. Jessica looked up at her new Mistress and smiled too. “Do you like what you see my sweet?” Hayden asked with a smile.

“I don’t think I’ve seen something so beautiful in all my life,” Jessica said with a smile looking at her. “Be careful; your Mistress might blush,” Hayden said with a smile as she kissed her. Jessica smiled as she felt Hayden’s hands on her back and their breasts pressed up against each other. She never thought in a million years that she would ever want to make love to a woman. But right now that was all she could think about.

“I need you, Mistress. I need you now.” Jessica moaned. “Really? You need me? Why is that?” Hayden playfully teased Jessica with a smile. “Please Mistress? Please?” Jessica whimpered. “Oh well. Since you said please.” Hayden said with a smile and got down on her knees and playfully spread Jessica’s legs revealing Jessica’s pussy. Jessica sighed in anticipation as she felt Hayden playfully kiss her inner thigh.

“Mistress.” Jessica moaned with joy as she felt Hayden’s tongue hit her hot wet pussy. Hayden enjoyed the taste of her pussy. But not as much as Jessica enjoyed the way her Mistress’s tongue was licking every inch of her pussy. Hayden smiled because she knew the effect that she was having on her. And she knew that she was not going to like this right now. But she was going to love this in the end.

Hayden stopped licking and tasting her pussy. Which caused Jessica to pout as she watched Hayden stand up. “I need to cum too my sweet,” Hayden said with a smile as she mounted Jessica giving her a kiss. Jessica moaned as she felt Hayden’s pussy rub up against hers. Hayden sighed as she watched her new plaything enjoying everything that she was doing to her.

As she gyrated their pelvises together Jessica moaned and groaned in joy. And Hayden smiled at her plaything. “Are you enjoying this my pet?” Hayden asked with a smile as they fucked. “Yes. Oh god yes, Mistress.” Jessica moaned as she looked at her new Mistress. Hayden smiled at the woman. “Did you think this morning that you would cum for your Mistress today?” Hayden moaned as they fucked.

Jessica shook her head no. “Use your voice lover,” Hayden said with a smile as she felt their orgasm approach. “No Mistress. No, I didn’t think I was going to cum for my Mistress.” Jessica moaned. “You’re close I can feel it,” Hayden said with a smile. “Yes, I am Mistress.” Jessica smiled at the woman that was fucking her so good right now. Hayden then kissed her slipping her some tongue. “Then get to it my pet.” Hayden moaned. “MISTRESS!!!” Jessica yelled as she came for her new Mistress.

The two of them were out of breath and Jessica was shaking. “You alright lover?” Hayden asked with a smile. “Yes. It’s just…” Jessica said looking at her. “Just what love?” Hayden asked looking at her. “I never thought I could love making love to a woman this much,” Jessica said with a smile. “That’s where you’re wrong,” Hayden said with a smile. “About what?” Jessica asked. “You didn’t make love to a woman. You made love to your Mistress.” Hayden said with a smile and gave another kiss.


End file.
